The project requests three instruments as part of a peptide and protein structure determination laboratory: an amino acid analyzer, a sequencer, and a high performance liquid chromatograph. These will be used in projects to study covalent structures of phosphofructokinase, fructose bisphosphatase, the protein core of heparan sulfate, the proteins of mucus production in the hagfish and the major polypeptide antigens on the surface of a parasite. the equipment will also be used to monitor peptide metabolism in kidney tubules, to determine the composition and homogeneity of muramyl peptides of physiological significance, and to determine the N-terminal sequence of mitochondrial gene products. It is anticipated that the laboratory will provide an impetus for other studies and as a core facility that will aid in the future recruitment of research faculty.